


A la mierda el trabajo

by aribakemono



Series: Los cuentos de EXO [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Sehun le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice "baby? llevas mucho trabajando, ven a relajarte".
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Lu Han
Series: Los cuentos de EXO [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807069





	A la mierda el trabajo

Sehun le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice "baby? llevas mucho trabajando, ven a relajarte" como si él fuera el mayor que debe preocuparse por su bienestar.  
  
Si él fuera Minseok probablemente le arrancaría la cabeza, pero a Kris el tema de la edad, que no le llame ni hyung ni ge ni nada le da bastante igual. A Luhan también le importa muy poco a juzgar por cómo deja que Chanyeol le bese los labios y el cuello mientras sus dedos se pierden entre sus piernas, le arranca un pequeños gemiditos y grititos ahogados hasta que tiene uno dentro. Lo mueve con parsimonia y Kris tiene que acabar un informe pero Sehun tenía que venir a interrumpirle y hacerle alzar la cabeza de la pantalla del ordenador. Maldito crío, piensa; seguiría con su trabajo pero el chico le está haciendo ojitos y tiene una dolorosa erección.  
  
Kris hace un ruidito molesto y se levanta de la silla y se va directo a la cama, dejando el escritorio atrás mientras se desabrocha la camisa. Sabía que no debería haberse dejado convencer, si quería acabar el trabajo a tiempo traer a Chanyeol con estos dos no era una buena idea... Aunque tampoco le da mucho tiempo a pensar más en ello porque Sehun le tumba sobre la cama junto a Chanyeol y Luhan y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, su cuerpo entre sus muslos firmes y trabajados, empieza a lamerle el pecho y se balancea para crear roce. Kris hace algo entre un suspiro y un jadeo, ve de reojo a los otros dos, Chanyeol está completamente sobre Luhan que se remueve y encoge los dedos como si no lo soportara (Kris sabe lo que es, los dedos de Chanyeol son icnreíblemente hábiles y se le endurece todo nada más pensar en sus manos en el mayor). Le coge de la nuca al chico para llevarse sus labios a la boca, Kris adora besar hasta que le duele la cara y Sehun tiene una boquita preciosa, ideal para comérsela. Ya que tendrá que quedarse toda la noche despierto, mejor disfrutarlo, ¿no?  
Sehun besa anguloso y su cuerpo está calentito y huesudo contra el suyo y Kris juega a recorrerlo entero con la mano libre. El chico se restriega contra sus pantalones y le gime en la lengua, se aparta unos milímetros y dice "Kris" casi sin respiración y mueve la cadera contra la suya, una fricción deliciosa, y él lo entiende, le da espacio para que le quite los pantalones y aprovecha para girar la cabeza y mirar a Chanyeol, que le devuelve la mirada y le sonríe. Tiene una mano perdida en Luhan que dice "más, más, mmm" y cualquier persona normal diría que están enfermos, Kris a veces lo piensa, pero no puede negar lo bien que se siente compartiendo esto con él, Sehun tiene la mano sobre sus calzoncillos pero es Chanyeol quien le mira medio sudado, le sonríe, se inclina como puede para besarle el mentón y él levanta una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. "Te quiero", le susurra, la voz ronca, y sabe que ha movido los dedos de alguna manera porque Luhan grita "¡Chanyeol!". Kris traga y no sabe si el cosquilleo en el vientre es porque Sehun le besa los muslos o por su pareja.  
  
A Kris se le escapa un gemido y se levanta para quedarse medio sentado, agarra del pelo a Sehun para que deje de besarle entre las piernas, le acaricia y le atrae hacia sí para volver a besarle. Sabe que gime el nombre Chanyeol pero la verdad es que le da igual, a Sehun se le ha escapado más de una vez el de Luhan y no importa, a ninguno les importa porque en realidad están compartiéndolo todo. Sehun se sienta en su regazo, se abraza a su cuello y se pega hasta que no queda un centímetro entre sus cuerpos y Kris agarra sus erecciones juntas, le muerde el cuello y la oreja para después besárselos, lamérselos "Móntame" le susurra y Sehun dice 'nngh' como despistado. Kris oye de fondo a Luhan gemir "Mmm ¡Sehun!" y probablemente el menor está embobado mirando cómo Chanyeol se lo folla y aprieta el culo cuando le penetra, cómo se le tensan los muslos y Luhan alza las piernas y le rodea el cuerpo, y una gotita de sudor le recorre la espalda al más alto, se pierde entre sus nalgas y... mmm, Kris adora ver eso. (A veces se sienta en una silla y les mira porque son preciosos, Sehun se la chupa mientras tanto y es todo glorioso ver cómo ambos cuerpos trabajan juntos, no todo es sincronizado pero así es mejor, mucho mejor, va y viene y se le contraen los músculos de la cara cuando Luhan está muy estrecho.  
  
Kris se deja caer de nuevo en la cama y se obliga a mirar al menor, sentado sobre él mientras se lleva los dedos a la boca y se los lame, los ojos brillantes y hambrientos mientras la otra mano se mueve por todo su cuerpo, se retuerce los pezones y cierra los ojos cuando lo hace "ah..." y sus dedos se pierden dentro de sí mismo, los mueve y de repente todos los sentidos se le revuelven y siente que no va a aguantar mucho más, Chanyeol y Luhan gimen demasiado cerca y el ruido que hacen sus cuerpos al chocar es húmedo y caliente y los dedos de Sehun son rápidos y diligentes mientras se preparan, pone los labios en forma de 'o' cuando gime y Kris va a explotar si Sehun no termina ya, está seguro. Afortunadamente el menor parece entenderlo porque de repente se alza de rodillas y se mueve sobre su polla muy, muy lentamente, una tortura que se acentúa cuando Luhan gime altísimo y Chanyeol prácticamente ruge y sabe que han acabado por el más alto se deja caer sobre el otro, tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
  
Sehun gime cuando le tiene dentro por completo y esos segundos que necesita acomodarse son la gloria, tan estrecho y caliente y palpitante y oh dios mío, ¿Luhan está besándole el torso? Su pelo rubito le roza la piel y se nota hipersensible a cualquier tacto, oye a Chanyeol reírse y se tiene que llevar una mano a la cara cuando el mayor le arranca un gritito al morderle el pezón. Sehun coloca las manos sobre su vientre y empieza de pronto a moverse y todo es demasiado, Luhan le lame el costado y le besa las costillas y el estómago y de pronto tiene el rostro de Chanyeol sobre el suyo pero al revés, le besa como Spiderman... A la mierda el trabajo.


End file.
